Helping Those in Need
by sophie83540
Summary: After a late night in the office, Emily learns that Hotch needs help too sometimes. One-shot


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot that takes place after episode "100". Please R/R so I know how you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"_Every human walks around with a certain kind of sadness. They might not wear it on their sleeves, but it's there if you look deep."_

_Taraji P. Henson_

* * *

Emily Prentiss sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. Glancing at the time on her computer screen, it read eleven p.m. Hours earlier the team had arrived back at the BAU from Collierville, Tennessee. There were six symbolic murders, all non-related besides an ancient Greek symbol branded on the bodies of the victim's. The case was hard for everyone on the team. Being set to a specific time when the Unsub would dump a new victim would be stressful for anyone. Prentiss could see the stress getting to Hotch, even though he might not have wanted to admit it.

Speaking of Hotch, Prentiss hadn't seen him since they got back to the BAU. Once they entered the bullpen, he rushed off towards his office, escaping behind the door. Prentiss brought her hand to her face, covering a yawn. She was the only one left in the office besides Hotch, something that was a rare occurrence, but she wanted to finish her report. The quicker she had it finished, the more time she would have to herself before they would be called in for another case.

Prentiss grabbed the folder that contained her report and pulled her off of the desk chair. Walking up the stairs and down the catwalk, she neared Hotch's office door. The blinds were closed, though it was unusual, but for a late hour in the night, was understandable. Standing in front of the door, Prentiss noticed that the inside of the room was eerily quiet. There was no sound protruding from inside, or as she thought. Knocking on the door lightly, she heard his firm, "Come in,"

When Prentiss opened the door, she saw that the room was dark, with the exception of a computer light. The bright light illuminated the top of the wall and ceiling, showing Hotch's shadow. The first thing Prentiss noticed was the red tint in her boss' eyes, signifying that he was sleep deprived. She resisted the urge to sigh, he was keeping himself awake working when he should have been sleeping. To anyone who didn't work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit it was unusual for someone to keep themselves awake at hours this late, but to the team, it was normal.

"What do you need?" Hotch asked, eyeing her tired expression.

"Uh, I wanted to drop off my report." She explained, leaning forward to hand it to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a video that was paused on his computer. From what she could distinguish, it was a home video of Jack and Haley. Prentiss felt her heart twinge in sympathy. It had been two months since Hotch's return, though everyone still couldn't get the memory out of their minds. She still could hear the gunshots through the phone, indicating that Haley had been killed.

It had been clear to everyone that Hotch was hurting. All of the members of the team had offered to help him through his grieving process, but he had declined all of the offers. It had stung at first, their offers to help being declined. They had only wanted to help. But after knowing Hotch for so long, they had come to the conclusion (with clear examples) that Hotch didn't want anyone to know his emotional side, it was classic alpha male behavior.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hotch's voice tore her from her musings.

It had now come to her that she was standing there staring at him. She cleared her throat, answering him, "No…no, sorry," She spoke in a jumbled rush, "I'll leave now," She resisted the urge to curse at herself.

Hotch nodded, though still unsure of her answer.

As Prentiss neared the doorway, she stopped and turned around, "Are you okay?" She asked. She knew he wouldn't respond well, but there was something inside of her that wanted to be assured he was.

He focused on her with his steel laced gaze, "Yes, Prentiss. I'm fine." He answered, his expression unfaltering.

"I just thought…never mind," Prentiss knew not to push him any further. There was a possibility there would be consequences.

"You should go home and get some rest. There's a lot of paperwork to be finished tomorrow." He informed.

Prentiss nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for bothering you,"

Walking out of Hotch's office while closing the door behind her, she made her way back to her desk, packing up her things. Collecting everything she needed, she left the BAU.

* * *

The next morning, Prentiss strode into the bullpen. Sitting down at her desk, she could already imagine the amount of time she was going to spend on the stack of files in front of her. From what she could see, she was already behind because Reid was halfway through his pile. But that was normal for the young genius.

"Whenever I'm done with a file, I see you have completed three. How do you do it kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid glanced up from the file he was currently working on, "I don't know," He answered.

"Even when you have more files than I do you finish them first." Morgan added to his previous comment.

Prentiss listened to the small talk of her team mates while working on her first file. She stopped suddenly, glancing up at Hotch's office, noticing that his door was open. Prentiss turned towards Morgan and Reid. "Have either of you noticed anything strange with Hotch lately?" She asked. She needed to find answers to her unspoken questions.

"No. Why?" Reid asked.

"I have a feeling he's hiding something." Prentiss sighed.

"Isn't he always?" Morgan questioned.

"But this time it's different." She said.

"Maybe you could ask him," Reid suggested.

"I've tried." She informed, "You know how Hotch is. I'll never get him to open up."

"It's worth a try." Morgan said.

When it was nearing the end of the day, Prentiss walked over towards office. The door was almost closed, but was cracked open slightly. She was about to knock on the door to make her presence known, but stopped when she heard a noise that made her heart twist in sympathy. Prentiss eased the door open a little more, glancing around the door. Hotch was watching another video, only this time, his elbows were leaning on his desk as his hands covered his face.

The noise that protruded from him sounded like a strangled sob and a wail combined. Prentiss knew that she wasn't the person who normally wanted to comfort others, but as his friend, she couldn't want to more than ever. It would probably damage his ego if she made her presence known, but she couldn't care less at the moment. He needed to know that others were there for him.

Pushing open the door more, she walked into the office, "Hotch?" She called quietly, keeping her voice calming as if approaching a timid animal.

Hotch didn't hear her though, continuing to sob.

Prentiss treaded lightly, making her way over towards her boss. Gently placing her hand on his back, she called his name once again, "Hotch?"

His head jerked up, a look of shame flashed through his eyes, "Prentiss, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You're upset." She mumbled.

"Why are you in here?" He muttered.

"I came to check up on you, and I found you crying." Prentiss explained.

"Prentiss, leave." Hotch ordered, wiping the tears from his face.

"No." She answered.

"Prentiss, it's an order. Leave. Now." He mustered the best glare he could.

"I'm not leaving. You're obviously not fine." Prentiss was putting her foot down.

"My personal life is none of your business." He stated firmly.

"When was the last time you let someone help you?"

"Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you let someone care for you?"

"That is none of your business, Agent Prentiss," He put emphasis on the word "agent".

"How many problems have you dealt with on your own?" Prentiss questioned.

"This is unacceptable." He muttered.

"For once let yourself be human, Hotch!" She exclaimed. "Humans have emotions, let themselves feel emotions. They show emotions." She explained. "I know you're hurting. Losing someone isn't easy. But pushing the problem away won't help anything."

"Don't push it, Prentiss." Hotch warned.

"Hotch, let me help you," Prentiss said, her voice calm once again.

"I don't need you to 'help me'."

"Let yourself need someone for once."

"Prentiss,"

"You're hard on yourself because Haley was killed. You believe it was your fault. It wasn't. It was Foyet's fault. He was the one who killed her. Not you," She explained, "Every day you think of ways you could've prevented her death. What you did wrong. And why you weren't killed instead of her."

"Don't profile me." He growled.

"You think that when Jack grows up, he'll think you're a horrible person because Haley was killed. You think he'll blame you for not having a mother anymore. You think you're a horrible person because you couldn't get there in time. You—" Prentiss attempted to continue, but Hotch cut her off.

"Prentiss, that's enough." Hotch spoke firmly.

"Keeping your emotions bottled up is only going to hurt you." She kept her voice calm.

"Stop,"

"The barriers will break."

"Stop," He repeated.

"Haley doesn't hate you. You did everything you could to save her. You even kept Jack safe." Prentiss knew this would break him. She wanted him to release the bottled up emotions. It was for the best.

"Stop…just stop," He pleaded, his stoic exterior fading, replaced with the face of a broken man. He placed his head in his hands, beginning to cry once again. The first strangled sob came out as his body began to shake. All Prentiss could do was place her hand on his back. She knew he wasn't a person who responded well to touch.

But what surprised her most, was that he grabbed onto her, grasping her for what seemed like dear life. Prentiss rubbed his back soothingly, unable to do anything else. This went on for a few minutes before he took a deep breath, releasing her. He wiped the tears off of his face, murmuring, "I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Prentiss assured.

"I… I miss her," He whispered.

"I know," She said softly. "It's not your fault, you know."

"I can't help feeling like it is." Hotch admitted.

"Foyet was a sick, sick man. He wanted nothing more than to see people suffer." Prentiss said.

"Why did he have to choose me and my family?" He asked.

"He wanted the attention that torturing an F.B.I agent would bring."

A long silence dawned between the two, before Hotch spoke up, "I don't know how to do this."

"Yes, you do. You're strong."

"I've never been strong enough."

"Hotch, trust me, you are." Prentiss answered. "Just remember, I'm not going to think poorly of you if you're not always fine."

"Thank you," He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Always," Prentiss assured.

* * *

"_Crying is cleansing. There's a reason for tears, happiness or sadness."_

_Dionne Warwick_


End file.
